La faucheuse
by Kahishiki
Summary: Ses mains donnaient la mort, et quiconque était désigné par elle se voyait perdre la vie. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'Elle se fasse appeler et supplier. Ceux-là étaient les plus chanceux. Car si la mort se faisait violente à ceux qu'elle choisissait, à ceux qui l'appelaient, elle se faisait miséricordieuse.


**Titre** : La faucheuse

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort / Angst / DeathFic / Psychologie / Sadfic

 **Rating** : K+

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation.

 **Rappel** : Pari risqué sur l'un de mes nombreux HC sur DeathMask. Ici, son rapport avec la mort et sa place en tant que chevalier au Sanctuaire.

 **Résumé** : Ses mains donnaient la mort, et quiconque était désigné par elle se voyait perdre la vie. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'Elle se fasse appeler et supplier. Ceux-là étaient les plus chanceux. Car si la mort se faisait violente à ceux qu'elle choisissait, à ceux qui l'appelaient, elle se faisait miséricordieuse.

 **N** **ote de l'auteure** : Je me suis toujours demandé quelle était la fonction de Masque de Mort au sein du Sanctuaire, en dehors de son rôle de chevalier d'Or. Du côté de la fiction francophone, je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet (ou alors j'ai mal chercher, et dans ce cas, excusez-moi!)

Toujours est-il que… DeathMask est un psychopompe. Une personne capable de se rendre au royaume des morts sans subir d'altération physique et/ou psychique (bon il doit bien en tenir une sacrée couche quand même), il a la capacité d'arracher les âmes de ses victimes, et tout son personnage exsude de la mort. Et son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire reste très flou, comme pour ses frères d'armes cela dit. Mais Masque de Mort est une muse pour nous, chers auteurs. Et j'ai voulu me pencher un peu plus sur lui. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte, qui est assez spécial, je dois bien l'avouer.

D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que le symbolisme de « la faucheuse » nous venait d'Italie ? Doit ont rappeler que DM est italien ou pas ?

ENJOY !

* * *

La respiration était devenue sifflante, et chaque inspiration était devenue douloureuse. Le teint pâle et le corps amaigris par la maladie et la vieillesse, le vieillard reposait sur son lit, dont les couvertures avaient été tirées pour le maintenir au chaud. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Mais la souffrance à chaque prise d'air était insoutenable. Le vieillard tourna la tête vers la personne à côté de lui. L'un des infirmiers du Sanctuaire se tenait debout, à vérifier l'état plus que déplorable de cet homme qui avait donné sa vie pour le Sanctuaire. La main squelettique se leva, et dans un murmure, fit sa demande.

L'infirmier avait alors couru pour sortir de la chambre, et appeler un garde. Lorsqu'il lui répéta la demande du mourant, celui-ci ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux, avant de hocher la tête, et de partir en courant à son tour.

Le garde ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Les chevaliers d'Or étaient en réunion au treizième temple. Excusant son arrivée impromptue, il s'avança jusqu'au chevalier du Cancer, et lui murmura la demande. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons d'armes, et s'éclipsa de la grande salle. Il se doutait bien que les autres auraient suivi. Suivant le garde, la tête haute et les mains serrées, il sentait de plus en plus, l'appel de la mort courir le long de ses doigts.

Rares étaient ceux qui demandaient son concours pour les soulager du poids de la vie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, l'atmosphère se tendit. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et toqua. Il attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air en voyant l'état du vieillard sur le lit. Un rapide regard fut échangé entre lui et l'infirmier, qui le laissa finalement seul avec le mourant.

Masque de Mort s'assied sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et posa sa main sur celle bien plus fine et osseuse de l'autre.

 _« Merci d'être venu... »_ La respiration du vieillard était sifflante. _« Je voulais me battre jusqu'au bout… Mais je ne supporte plus de souffrir à chaque fois que je respire... »_ Une quinte de toux accompagne la phrase du mourant.

 _« Rares sont ceux qui me demandent pour cela, vieillard. »_ Son ton était sec, mais trahissait une émotion.

Un rire entrecoupé d'une toux sèche résonna dans la pièce.

 _« Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir… Mais tu es la seule qui puisse me venir en aide à présent… »_

Masque de Mort hocha la tête.

 _« Dite moi votre nom. »_

Il du attendre que la toux se calme et s'apaise.

 _« Anthos... »_

Le Cancer ferma les yeux. Il sentit et entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Les autres n'avaient pu s'empêcher de venir. Sûrement par curiosité, et certainement pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de mal au mourant.

 _« Anthos… Vous allez fermer les yeux, et vous rappeler le moment le plus heureux de votre vie. Pensez-y très fort... »_ Il resta silencieux un moment. _« La naissance de votre fille… »_

Le mourant fut surpris.

 _« Comment... »_

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

 _« Concentrez-vous sur ce souvenir. Revivez-le. Ne pensez à rien d'autre. »_

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et seule la respiration sifflante du vieillard brisait celui-ci. Bientôt, elle fut de plus en plus calme, jusqu'à ce que le mourant prenne une inspiration sans douleur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit les yeux. Les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, et son regard se porta sur celui de Masque de Mort.

 _« Merci... »_

Le Cancer secoua la tête.

 _« L'enfer n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on le pense. Vous avez eu une longue et belle vie, et vous avez voué votre vie à votre déesse. Vous pouvez désormais vous reposer. Fermez les yeux, je vous guiderais. »_

Le vieillard prit une dernière inspiration et ferma les yeux. Puis son corps se détendit. Sans un bruit, la main de Masque de Mort quitta celle d'Anthos. Il expira doucement, sans un bruit. Un silence pesait sur la pièce. Il tourna le regard vers les autres Ors.

Sans dire un mot, il se releva, et quitta la pièce.

Il n'y aurait pas de nouveau visage dans son temple. Celui-ci ne méritait pas cette fin.

Une humidité se fit présente sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement. Il détestait avoir à faire ça. Si la personne revivait un moment joyeux, lui revivait toute la vie du mourant.

Vivre une qui n'était pas la sienne et la voir s'éteindre lui broyait le ventre.

Ses mains donnaient la mort, et quiconque était désigné par elle se voyait perdre la vie.

Mais il arrivait parfois qu'Elle se fasse appeler et supplier.

Ceux-là étaient les plus chanceux. Car si la mort se faisait violente à ceux qu'elle choisissait, à ceux qui l'appelaient, elle se faisait miséricordieuse.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin est un peu brusque, mais elle est comme je le voulais. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
